I Must Live On
by Tona-Babino
Summary: Post DH. It's 2004, and Severus Snape has survived; it is time he moved on to what he hopes would be a better life, but what he got was more. He found friendship and love; but one event will either shatter his new life or help him continue on living?
1. chapter 1

**I Must Live On**

**Summary: **The year is 2004 and Severus Snape has survived; it is time he moved on, to what he hopes would be a better life, but what he got was more. He will fall in love and have the life that was thwarted from him. DH spoilers and events that happen in a post 9/11 USA.

_**Authors note: This story was an idea I had thought of, of what would Severus do if he had lived? The obvious to me, would be that he would leave. Honestly why would he stay? So this story will revolve around his life after Deathly Hollows. It's AU.**_

_**And much information used is real. **__**I am trying to keep the information accurate but please let me know (nicely please) if something seems amiss. This story takes place around 2004-2005. **_

_**p.s: I dont own anything silly!**_

**_Please do review. Thanks! _**

**I Must Live On**

**Chapter 1**

As Severus Snape, laid upon the floor of the Shrieking Shack, blood seeping from his deadly wound and poison taking over his body. He felt his mind and body go numb. He was sure to die within moments. But then as he seemed to give up his last breath and heard the children leave something soft played in the back of his mind, was it music? Something was singing to him it seemed.

Then there came that laughter, cold and high, it seemed to have burned itself into his mind; all he could hear was that sound. Nothing but the darkness that surronded him and that horrible and evil laughter, echoing.

Severus suddenly opened his eyes, he was laying upon the dusty floor of the Shrieking Shack still. His neck painfully hurt and he gingerly placed a hand upon it, blood crusted over his wound from Nagini. He did not understand, how could he be alive?

'Sir?' a squeaky voice came, it was high pitched and frightened Severus. He managed to sit up, feeling the pain in his neck strengthen, his mind became confused and at once he was disoriented. He nearly collasped as something or someone took hold of him and held him up, speaking as well in that same voice.

'You live sir, don't worry, we have you now!'

Severus was finally able to awaken and properly understand his situation. He opened his eyes to find himself laying in the bright hospital wing of Hogwarts. He was dressed not in his robes, but in a gown from the wing. As he tried to sit up a voice spoke.

'You may want to rest and not exert yourself.'

Severus looked up to find Minerva peering down at him, she seemed drained and he inwardly groaned, he was done for that was for sure.

'You're safe Severus, don't worry, i see it in your eyes, Harry came to us and told us everything you did.' she said calmly.

'The war... what happened?' he choked.

'We won, Voldemort is dead and Harry lives. And so do you.' she said smiling.

'But how?' he asked, 'how did I survive?'

'We searched everywhere for victims and... bodies. Harry himself went searching for you. When he arrived he found you you were already gone and all that was left was ash and a single feather.'

'A feather?' Severus asked. His throat gave out on him and he coughed, afterwards Minerva quickly fetched him some water. After drinking his fill she continued.

'Yes a phoenix feather.' she said. Severus gaped at her, could it have been?

'Now when Harry could not find your body he grew worried. He eventually came back to the castle empty handed and according to him, grew hungry. So he went to the kitchen and what did he find? He found you.'

'Me? In the kitchen?'

'Yes.' she said smiling now, 'when the final battle was over we used the remaining houseelves and able wizards to search for survivors, from what the house elf, named Borgu, has told Harry, he had found you breathing still. He rushed you to be helped in the kitchen,'

Severus stared at her very confused and she laughed, before stating, 'He thought they would have let you die because you were a "mean headmaster and murderer" but he did not want any more blood to be spilled in the school. Eventually Harry calmed him down and brought you up here.'

'But how am I alive?'

'Fawkes's last gift it seems. The bird had left when... Albus passed on, and he only returned to burn away once more. But not before giving you his last tears and saving you from the poison.' Minerva said gently. Severus sank back into his bed feeling dread, he was alive yes, but to what consequence?

'I'm glad you're back, it's time to begin a new life, free of everything Severus.' she said before leaving him to rest. As he closed his eyes to fall alseep, words he had heard years ago, spoke again in his mind.

_Help is always given, to those, who ask for it_

What happened to Severus was by shear luck and a promise kept. After weeks of healing properly, he was allowed to leave Hogwarts. Because of what Harry had seen, the hero had not only saved the day it seemed, but saved Severus from the Ministry. He had no formal accusations and the ministry seemed that if he remained quiet and out of the way, they would not bother him. In fact he took that to heart and soon was leaving for a new life, somewhere else. He had not been made a hero (though Harry had wished it, Severus felt he could not stomach that) and he silently left the wizarding world for good it had seemed.


	2. Chapter 2

**_A/N: The speech is quoted from G. W Bush. the story will include endnotes at the very end for me sources. :) Thanks._**

**Chapter 2**

Severus was wakened suddenly by his alarm clock. The blaring radio sang him french tunes as he slammed his hand over the clock. It shut off as he slid off his bed and began to get ready for a new day.

Severus had landed in America only three weeks ago, he seemed at first in a daze to the size and amount of people hustling through the city of Boston where he had landed from Britain. When he had arrivied he quickly realized how most wizards and witches had just been absorbed into muggle lifestyle and jobs, in fac the term muggle was not even used. Nor was unusual names such as Severus Snape. Thus he had been provided prior to arriving by the Ministry of Magic, back in England, a new indentity, Severus Slate.

Severus took to the bathroom in his tiny bachelor apartment. He washed his now short hair and dressed in simple clothing, comprising of worn dress pants, and a dark blue dress shirt. Quickly grabbing his wand he grabbed his bag and trench coat, and left. He flew down the stairs which were far too narrow and worn down and left his new home into the bright city upon his old bike.

Mathilde Muir was as elegant as the magazines, she was published in, showed. Her flowing mane of brown curls cascaded down her back and her face was perfectly applied ith makeup. She wore currently a simple outfit, unlike her normal flashy fashion foward dresses to not be ntoiced by the paparazzi. Which was just the way she liked it.

'The shoot will be easy and quick, the editor just needs some more natural shots.' her manager said. She rolled her amber brown eyes.

'Don't give me that look missy, it's money that's what it is.' he snapped. She merely gave a soft laugh and began to follow him into the car waiting for them. But suddenly a change in the program on a television screen in the arrivals caught her off guard and she paused to watch.

'Three days after September 11th, I stood where Americans died, in the ruins of the Twin Towers. Workers in hard hats were shouting to me, "Whatever it takes." A fellow grabbed me by the arm and he said, "Do not let me down." Since that day, I wake up every morning thinking about how to better protect our country. I will never relent in defending America whatever it takes. So we have fought the terrorists across the earth not for pride, not for power, but because the lives of our citizens are at stake.' George Bush's voice rang loudly through the airport, and Severus seemed drawn towards the president. He seemed entranced by the voice and stared deeply into the eyes of what he could not bare to think of as a proper president, recent news he had read instantly reminded him of the Magical Ministry back home.

_That place isn't my home anymore,_ he scolded himself mentally. Severus turned away from the large screen and barely noticed where he was going, nor the body he crashed into as a result of his mind wandering. He hit the floor hard and his camera case and camera flew out of his hand. He scrambled to pick everything up as the other figure helped. He looked up to see brown hair falling into a beautiful face.

'So sorry man, I totally did not see you.' she said. He instantly recognized her from magazines and bilboards; she was Mathilde Muir, a famous model and singer.

'It's okay, it isnt damaged.' he said quickly checking his camera. She eyed him curiously.

'You're taking photos here?' she asked.

He nodded and replied, 'A job for the airport, it needs some new ads for the website'

_What ever the bloody hell the internet is._ He thought. She smiled as if she could tell what he had thought. Perhaps it just showed on his face.

'Oh, is this some of your work?' she asked. She picked up a photo a cute Afghan child. The girl was around six years old and had the biggest eyes he had ever seen. He had taken the photo for a local newspaper when the girl had appeared in a traditional dance for their town's multicultural festival the year before. It was a personal favourtie of Severus's and he kept a copy always with him.

'She's a beauty, and this photo is amazing, do you work for a specific agency?' she asked. He shook his head no. He then on a ussden urge that came our of nowhere, slipped a bussiness card he had handmade (with magic of course) and gave it to her; it was then her pompous agent whisked her away.

'We have zero time to dawdle.' he snapped. She rolled her eyes and thanked him, once again apologizing, Severus shrugged it off and she gave him a warm smile as she took off. He then finished his photos and hurried to his favourite diner for lunch with a friend.

'Oho matey.' Ali greeted at the diner. Severus rolled his eyes and nodded towards the waiter as he took his seat; he and many had tabs built up by the owners because most in that area could hardly afford to keep up with the demands of the markets.

Ali was literaly Severus's only companion in America. He had met the young man while shooting for the multicultural festival. The man was energetic and also a wizard, and that made things easier. He and Severus became fast friends when Severus found out Ali's love for books. The two stayed close and Ali even aided Severus when it came to getting used to the American and muggle way of staying out of the way.

'Why is your camera case screwed?' Ali asked when Severus took his seat beside the other.

'What-oh that.' Severus said. His case was chipped on one side from the collision at the airport. He told the story and Ali listened until the very end.

'Fuck, that dumbass man some call a leader.' he said. This earned many glares from others in the diner. Indeed Ali was very open about his disaproval of the newer policies and many viewed Ali unkindly; mostly because of that and his Arab heritage.

'So you actually gave her, your card?' he quickly switched gears as the left the diner. His face was full of pure glee as he spoke. Severus glared.

'For bussiness!' Severus said. Ali merely grinned and the two took a walk through the park before departing.

Mathilde laid upon her bed at the hotel and sang a tune in her head. She was drained from travel, recordings and photos. She leaped up after a moment of digesting the day and tore off her clothes. She tossed them in the suitcase that was open at the foot of her bed and found a simple pair of flanel pyjamas. As she changed she checked her pockets and found a crumpled piece of paper. It was the card from that man at the airport.

Severus Slate, the name had an odd ring towards it, but somehow did not fit the man she had met. He stood out in her mind; his dark eyes, pure black they seemed, yet hollow and the drew her inside. She could easily get lost in them. He was a bit older then her she figured, she was only in her early thirties and he seemed only a few years older. His hair was white in small stripes, cut short to hide the slight greasey likeness. His accent had European influences she could easily tell.

Why was she thinking so much of this man? He just stuck in her mind and she coudln't get it out. She took a bath that night, tried writing a new song, and even checked her blog, yet he stayed in her mind.

_Severus, Severus Slate, who are you?_

Right then and there she dialed her phone and waited for her annoying agent Andrew to answer. She knew she needed to know more about this mysterious man.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

Severus was quite surprised to find a message left for him on his phone. He hated his cellular device that Ali had convinced him to purchase. It, he had argued, would be better then a home phone never used, and could be used also for bussiness. The bussiness that never showed.

He flipped it open and relayed the message, the voice instantly reminded him of Percy Weasley, pompous, male, young and foolish.

'To Mr. Slate. This is Andrew Popingale representing Miss Muir. She has... hmm well she has requested that you come in an take some new heads shots for her. Payment will be given of course as well as accomidations and travel. Please contact myself at the following callback number right away because we cannot dawdle too long in Boston. Thank you.'

Severus memerized the number and called back. Eventually after four tries (Severus refused to leave a message) the man answered fully annoyed. As was Severus, thus the conversation was short and short tempered.

'Mr. Slate, how nice of you to call back...'

'After the fourth time thank you, now when and where exactly am I to be for this shoot?'

'Well your a fast talker it seems. We haven't excalt agreed-'

'I just hate watsed time.' Severus cut through, 'I of course will do it, I just need the details.'

There was silence on one end and Severus hoped he had not crossed a line with the man, he needed more work to live. Rent was going up in the winter too...

'Yes yes, so the payment will be a total of one thousand dollars for the two days.' the man, Andrew, said calmly now, 'it will be at the Bangok Mirror Resort. Do you know where that is?'

'No.'

'Do you have transportation for the way there?' it was a statement more then a question. Severus bit his lip hoping Ali would indeed be able to drive him there, 'How far is it?'

'Twenty minutes past the airport.' chirped Andrew. Severus replied that he would.

'Excellent. Just come this Friday for three thirty sharp.' Andrew said and gave the room number Severus would be staying in. Then he gave his goodbye and hung up.

Severus quickly dialed Ali. A sleepy girl answered the phone and severus realized how early it was.

'Sorry Hanaar, is Ali there?' he asked. Soon his always energetic friend was on the line.

'Sev! What is up?' Ali asked.

'Would you be able to drive me to the Bangok Mirror Resort this Friday for three?' Severus asked.

'Why there? No offense but it's not your cup of tea as they would say back in the backwards place you're from.'

Severus smiled, Ali was always poking fun at Severus being British. And oddly enough Severus enjoyed it.

'A photo shoot.' he answered smoothly.

'But there? Are they paying cause that place ain't cheap.' Ali said.

'Yes they are. And for transport back here.' Severus answered.

'Then I take it a new client and not the smelly airport guys?' Ali asked.

'No, an agent for a model.'

'Oolala!' Ali teased, 'who's the gal?'

'Mathilde Muir.'

'Fuck off.'

'You would want that.' Severus quipped. Ali burst into peals of laughter and Severus continued in serious tones that he had only reserved for the first year students at Hogwarts, 'I know that's all you bloody Americans think about.'

'Damn straight. How'd you score that gig?' Ali laughed.

'That is a long story.' Severus said. He was now feeling rather tired and Ali could sense it.

'Tell me on the way there.' he said and hung about.

Severus and Ali were driving and chatting along the way come that Friday. Ali was amazed that the celebrity had not just hurried away from Severus, particularly since he too had a camera such as the rest of the constant photographers that would normally follow and harrass her.

'Indeed, she was nice enough.' Severus said.

'And you just gave her a bussiness card out o the blue?'

'Out of impulse I would say.'

'Strange I didnt think you were the impulse type.' Ali said. Severus glared out the window and said, 'I am usually not...'

'But she is hot. And not too young.' Ali said and winked. Severus snorted as they drove on. Eventually they came to a stop and turned into a small driveway almost completely hidden.

'Blocked for those uptight celebrities.' Ali announced.

Bangok Mirror Resort was elegant and colourful; the walls of the reception room was red and gold lined in chinese traditional design. The receptionist took his name down and gave him his room key. He bid Ali goodbye and brought his small luggage case up a flight of stairs.

His room was a smaller one but nevertheless the size of his entire apartment. There was a large window with bamboo blinds and the floor was also bamboo. The bed was a queen with silk bedcovers in a light lilac with blossoms upon it in silver. Overall the room and resort was very fancy and obviously expensive.

Severus settled into his room and eventually was buzzed on his cell phone by Andrew. The man asked if he had arrived and after Severus replied he told him where the car would pick him up for the actual shoot.

When he finally met Andrew he was surprised to see a tanned young adult before him; he wore a pinstripe suit and shades to block out the bright sun.

'Ah you are Mr. Slate. Forgive me but how do you pronounce your first name...?' Andrew asked after shaking hands with Severus.

'Sev-er-us.' Severus said slowly. The man nodded and replied, 'Just checking, you never know when you'll offend someone.'

'So where does such an unusual name come from?' Andrew asked as he led the way to the shoot. Severus followed and replied casually, 'I am originally from England.'

'I see, here it is. Miss Muir has requested headshots and perhaps if willing a few for her latest album cover?'

'Of course.' Severus answered. Andrew snorted and called over for another person, 'Agatha!' Andrew snapped. An older woman, probably ten years Severus senior, came waltzing over with a heavy bag. She set it on the ground and cracked it open to reveal various make up and hair products.

'I'm her beauty assistant.' Agatha said. Her voice was as gruff as her appearance; she wore a grey shirt and dark washed out dress pants and her grey hair was in a messy bun at the top of her head. She surveyed Severus with large bright blue eyes.

'And here is the lad herself...' Andrew said, Severus moved his stare to the deep and rich brown eyes of Mathilde. She was wearing a skin tight black off the shoulder shirt and tight black skinny pants. She was at least a foot taller then Severus or more with her heels making him realize how tall she must be without them.

'Ah Mr. Slate.' she said softly.

'Severus, Ma'am.' he corrected her.

'Yes, alright then, call me Mathilde.' she said winking. Severus resisted the urge to roll his eyes and merely stated in dull tones, 'Shall we begin?'

Mathilde looked slightly crestfalled, perhaps at his lack of reaction. She nodded and allowed Agatha to whisk her away as Andrew led Severus to where the white backdrop had been set up.

'Alright.' Agatha announced ten mintues later, Mathilde walked over to where Severus had set up his camera and tripod. He noticed that the make up artist knew exactly how to make her twice as gorgeous. Her brown eyes were made smokey with dark shades of purple. Her cheeks flushed with a slight rouge and her lips left nude. Mathilde's hair was tied loosely in a ponytail with bangs stuck behind her ears.

It was a sshe brushed past him he felt his eyes linger towards her back pocket, something wa sstsicking out of it slightly. She noticed his stare and he looked away quickly, a slight tint of pale pink flushing his pasty skin. She smirked at first then faced him before the backdrop.

'Ready?' she shot at him. Her face was all but a challenge. He smirked.

'Always.' he said and raised the camera to take the first picture.

After the shoot they changed the backdrop to use the forest scenery in one of the greenrooms of their location. It was due to Severus's demand that the natural lighting would work better and the green would complement her tanned skintone.

'Eager to impress eh?' Agatha muttered as they ate lunch before the final shoot. Mathilde munched away at her sandwhich staring at the man, who was currently sitting away from everyone else and eating alone.

'He is quite the professional.' she replied.

'And you're quite intrigued. I know that look.' Agatha smiled. Mathilde nearly choed on her sandwhich.

'Aggy! I'm just glad he's not a prissy or out to get me man with a camera.' Mathilde said scathingly.

'Please! Spare me hun, you've got it for him bad already... though he's definatly not the prissy type.' Agatha said, 'I mean normally you end up with the gay ones but he's quite different...' Agatha said.

'He noticed a bit too much of you.' Andrew suddenly spoke up. The two women did not know he was close enough to be listening in. Or that he would be off the phone long enough to do so.

'Oh psh posh.' Agatha scorned. Andrew narrowed his eyes at her before answering his phone and walking away chattering about a ball another celebrity was holding.

'He noticed it.' Mathilde said softly. Agatha's eyes widened, '_He noticed your wand?_' she spoke in an barely audible voice. Mathilde nodded. She discreetly removed her slender wand from her back pocket and tucked it away in Agatha's makeup bag.

'Alright let's get going.' Andrew said finishing his call. Severus stood his eyes on neither Andrew nor Mathilde.

They were focused on Agatha's makeup bag. Agatha seemed to notice and quickly leaped up to adjust Mathilde's hair. The photoshoot went after that, without incident. When it ended Severus spent the night in his room before a vehicle drove him back to his apartment. That day he only saw Mathilde once. He was surprised at himself for even caring.


	4. Chapter 4

**_A/N: Just letting you know the poem/song is written by me as well :)_**

**Chapter 4**

Severus woke the next day feeling quite sluggish. He took his time getting dressed and spent the rest cleaning his apartment which did not take long as it was already spotless for its size. By dinner time he glanced at the clock hoping Ali would call him soon. They had planned on making copies at the local university where Ali was studying at to send to the pompous man named Andrew. He was far too much like Percy Weasley for Severus's liking.

'Ali where are you?' Severus murmured after an hour of waiting he was about to head out to the school to ind the bloody man. As he opened the door the figured of Ali collasped inside. Severus gasped as he dragged his injured friend inside. He laid Ali on the loveseat and took in the man's wounds. It wasn't as bad as some Severus had suffered. Ali had bruises on his chest but nothing broken, inside or out. His face was bleeding and Severus fetched a cloth to clean in.

'I got cup pretty badly eh?' Ali managed to say after resting for sometime after Severus cleaned his cuts.

'What happened?' Severus urged.

'Oh some dicks from a frat house party, drunken children you could say, they attacked me and did this.' Ali said sitting up.

'Why? Did they try to rob you?' Severus asked. Ali gave him a smile as if Severus was too young and naive to udnerstand, yet Severus was the older one.

'You didn't hear the news?' Ali coughed and pulled out a ragged magazine and gave it to Severus. On the front cover was the President of the United States looking grim.

'I guess it sucks to be brown.' Ali said meekly. Severus smirked and allowed his friend to fall back alseep to regain his strength. Severus called his family in the meantime and explain the situation. They did not seem too surprised to find out he was attacked by a bunch of young and drunk white kids.

'It's a curse of the time Severus.' his father said before abruptly hanging up. Severus set down the phone rubbing his temples, he did not want to read the article thus tossed it aside and turned on the radio quietly. And read an old text book he still had from his Hogwarts days.

His ears perked up when a familar voice came on the radio, it was a song by Mathilde.

_'Her hair fluttered behind her as the chill took hold and her mind had melted; after life put her through tests developed_

Meant to destroy a broken heart

Completely

Utterly

Her body shivers under his cold glare, she swims within them, in the despair

She would watch the two laugh, his and the other girls eyes light up, they seem so unfair

But she care's.'

Severus was suddenly feeling calmer as her voice floated through the room. He enjoyed hearing her sing.

But he knew there was something more to this girl, he could sense it, maybe that was why he was attracted-no intrigued by her. Her pressence.

Severus stood and gently opened his trunk, he removed an aged cloak and took out a long, dust covered box. He took his seat on his bed again and opened it to reveal an elegant black wand. His wand.

'Who are you?' he whispered staring out the window. He knew what was in her pocket that day, she too held the power that he once had.

'_Thus she allows her emotions to cringe under the absorbing, burning, churning blaze of her love_

To become the ashtree she shall; her roots will reach to the end of the earth and those who also feel the same desperation of an unclaimed and undeserving love... shall climb upon her

And she may, will, wilt away to allow for the dust of her love to settle finally upon the earth

For another to grow again, begin again, then perhaps it can bloom.'

The song ended and Severus curled up in his bed finding himself tired. He clasped onto his wand as he slept, not letting go for some fear or reason he could not fathom.

The next day Ali was feeling better and took his leave with his parents picking him up. Severus took a trip to the grocery store and headed back home to fix himself something to eat. As he ate some toast his phone rang. He picked it up, he did not bother getting caller i.d as Ali was the only person who would call him. He answered casually. But it was not Ali.

'Severus?' It was her, Mathilde.

'Ah yes, I supposed your calling about your photos?' he said.

She laughed on the other end of the phone, 'Straight to the point eh? That's my kind of man, no beating around the bush.'

Severus was glad she could see him blush slightly.

'Well other then that I was calling in hopes of you doing another favour.' she said.

'Does it include payment?' he asked.

'Not really. But I was, well I was hoping you'd be oblidged to acompany me to a ball.'

Severus imediatley remembered the Yule Ball at Hogwarts and shuddered.

'And why me versuses some other famous idol?' he asked casually.

'Because I'm the celebrity here buddy. But for real, I think you're an alright person, and I'd like to go out with you to this ball, it'd be boring without your dry wit and humour.' she replied.

'Well then I guess I should go to entertain the entertainer, _for real_.' Severus sarcastically remarked. Mathilde however merely laughed.

'How did the photos turn out?' she asked now.

'I'm not sure. My friend who was printing them for me was in...an accident yesterday.' Severus lied.

'Oh. I'm sorry to hear that. So how about this Thursday coming up, I'll have a car outside for your apartment at seven thirty?' she said squickly catching him offguard.

'Wha-what?' he spluttered, 'but I did not say yes and you, you don't know where I am!'

'Oh I have my ways, have a good night Mr. Slate.' she said cheerfully and hung up.

Severus for the first time sicne he could remember, was completely flabbergasted.


	5. Chapter 5

**_ A/N: WARNING LANGUAGE IS USED. I am not trying to offend, just being realistic. Please forgive me:(_**

**Chapter 5**

Ali was estatic to say the least, as he watched as Severus paced his room over and over again.

'If you wear out the carpet my mother will murder you.' he joked. Severus snorted, 'I've dealt with worse.' Severus started to say then paused before changing paces, 'Actually, no I believe Voldemort would be a peace of cake next to your mother.'

'Ohh Burn me with your words Sev, you still have a day left.' Ali said sniggered.

Severus sighed and took to the nearest chair, how did he wind up in this sort of mess?

'Well, what are you going to wear?' Ali interrupted his thoughts, Severus's head snapped making his neck throb with apin to stare at the other man in shock.

'We-wear?' he stuttered. Ali merely laughed at him before replying, 'Well you cannot go looking like your normally do!'

Severus scowled as Ali jumped from his chair and practically flew to his closet. He rummaged through his work clothes until he gave a cry and pulled out a suit with himself.

'Perfect!' he gasped grinning from ear to ear, his dark hair standing up on its end from the search. Severus merely raised his eyebrows. Perhaps living under scrutiny in Hogwarts was worth it compared to such torture his friend had planned for him.

Finally after being threatened with having to find a new place to make copies of his photos, Severus agreed to wear the outfit Ali had decided on.

When the night finally arrived Severus made sure to shower twice. He had trimmed his hair earlier and even shaved his growing shadow unser his chin. He wasn't as greasey, perhaps it was the stress from the years of being a double agent, but Severus tried to keep himself cleaner and neater now.

He heard her car from outside honk and as he went to grab his coat, his only fine good possession was his leather jacket, he then heard the buzzer go off. Slightly perplexed he answered to hear her voice.

'Severus? It's Mathilde.'

'I'll be right down.' he said and grabbed his phone before going, setting it on vibrate he met her at the door astounded by her beauty up close.

Mathilde was wearing a long jacket, but beneath it she wore an elegant knee lentgh dress made of pale blue silk. The top of the dress was tight fitting but had squared sleeves that fell loosely to her elbows almost. It had a classis retro look from the fifties or sixties. She wore silver heels and her hair was in a loose bun with her make up applied perfectly he was in awe.

'Thanks for the fish.' she said smiling. He raised an eyebrow and suddenly realized his mouth had been slightly open staring at her. Shutting his mouth he could hardly make a smart reply for she opened the door and bowed him into the car, 'After you Mister Slate.'

_Damn she is good,_ Severus thought as he noticed her smug look, she knew how quick her tongue could be as well. He smirked as she took her place and they drove off.

Severus sat down at the ball feeling strange, it was as if he was different now, those around him chatting and eating were from another world, or maybe he was.

Mathilde seemed to notice his uncomfortable air while sitting beside her, in a large ballroom in a high class fancy hotel. She at once turned away from another singer that had been chatting with her and spoke softly.

'Are you okay?'

He nodded tersley and focused solely on eating.

After the meal many lingered about, chatting while sipping expensive wine. Severus avoided most and seemed to acomplish his goal of slipping into the shadows. This was not his cup of tea.

'Are you wanting some fresh air?' she asked. He shrugged and kept his eyes unblinking upon her. And she knew how discomforting this was for him. She bid her singers and actors goodnight and hurried him out of the hotel.

'My ride is sick it seems so we'll be taking a spare given by the hotel.' she said ushering them into a black volvo. Severus mutely nodded and as they slid into the back he said bluntly, 'I'm sorry.'

'For what?' she asked.

'For ruining your evening obvious;y.' he sarcastically responded.

'My evening? With those idiots? Please! I'd rather be sitting in my house with my family sipping hot chocolate and writing in a journal.'

He smiled, 'Where's your family from?' he now asked as they drove on home.

'My family is from Harrison New Jersey. It's small but has a large Portuguese population which is my father's side.' she said, 'how about you?'

'I lived with my parents, in a rundown area of an industrial city in northern England. My parents were...not very fond of each other.' he said quietly. She nodded.

'Where did you go to school?' she asked. Here he paused, how could he explain Hogwarts?

'Home schooled.' he said. She seemed disappointed almost and nodded saying the same for herself. It was then the night shifted from comfortable silences between them, to a crash of metal and screech of tires as their car slammed on the brakes.

'Stupid fucker.' the driver shouted as a dark skinned boy ran away, almost becoming the next roadkill.

'Dear god can't they use the crosswalks!' Mathilde said. Severus merely snorted.

'They're not smart enough ma'am, they ain't from around those types.' the driver said. Severus's voice was dripping with venom as he said, 'What type are you implying?'

'Those immigrants, specially the towel heads-'

'Stop the car!' Severus said loudly. The drive did so and he opened the door. Mathilde surprisingly followed by adding to the drive, 'my name is Mathilde Muise and I come from a family that immigrated here dick.' she slammed the door on the shocked drivers face not bothering to leave a tip.

'You don't have to bother, you could have stayed in the car.' Severus said beginning to walk towards the subway.

'With that racist? No thank you.' she said flashing a dangerous look in her eyes. Severus seemed to be drowning in her intense stare until she spoke again.

'Did you want to... have a drink at my place? It's pretty close.' she said calmly. He could see the fury in her eyes still and nodded his agreement. She walked closely to him and he took in her scent; it was of amber trees and pine. It was intoxicating.

They soon reached a small flat apartment she unlocked. It had the state of the art alarm system he figured that was for keeping out any deranged fans. Her audience was more of the older crowd luckily her fans seemed more relaxed and less crazed.

'Do you want a drink of gin?' she offered. She began to rustle through her cupboards while continuing to speak, 'Or I could find you some tea, I'm sure I have some of that granny stuff you Brits drink to have you little pinky sticking out.' she joked.

He snorted and she laughed at the thought of Severus sticking his pinky out while drinking.

'I'd rather gin.' he said. She smirked and replied, 'My kind of man, mixed or straight?'

'Straight.' he said taking a seat on a loveseat in her living area. Her apartment was nothing but minimal. Plain furniture, nothing big and bulky, in simple colour scemes. She had drawn thick curtains in every window and a lot of candles.

She handed him a drink and took the seat beside him with her own. She raised her glass and the two clinked drinks together in a silent toast.

'Are you feeling calmer?' he asked after they had spent some time quietly drinking. She raised a perfectedly shaped eyebrow and he continued, 'since you were rather angry at thatd river.'

'Oh I was just forgetting about him. I hate seeing in the news about what danger immigrants can be, Phooey!' she spat.

Severus nodded, 'Agreed my best friend oten gets into trouble as a mature student and as he's Arabic.'

'It's like the world's ready to hate another colour of the rainbow.' she said dolefully.

Suddenly Severus realized, she was right, and all along he had been thinking he had been turned a fugitive, scrutinized by name. But nothing was compared to what was happening here.

A sudden emotion crept into his skin and he found himself placing a hand ontop of hers thatw as resting upon the seat. She smiled softly and leaned her head against the crook of his neck. Severus smiled as well.

'Severus.' she murmured, she looked up and he stared deeply into her eyers. She closed her own and placed her lips gently on his own.

**_A/N: HAHA Cliff hanger! Happy Holidays Peeps! :)_**


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6**

'Many discussions on the new and arguebly radical changes by the government are arising as no fly lists are being prepared and enacted as well other prevention on the fight against terrorism.' the news reported said. The T.V in the shop window blared recent news bulletines on the war against supposed terrorism. Normally Severus would snort at the pathetic muggle worries of terror, however at that moment, early in the day, he seemed in a daze as he walked down the street. He had opted out of the drive home and decided to walk the whole way. Mathilde seemed hurt by his lack of reaction, but really he was plain confused. The kiss and the emotions flooding from the both of them scared him.

Little did Severus know, coming up to his buliding now, that his life was about to change. He came to his front entrance and noticed an agitated man there buzzing his apartment constantly.

'Hello.' he said, the man spun around to be revealed as Ali's father. The elderly man was furious.

'What happened another fight?' Severus asked at once sounding concerned.

'No worse, a girl was murdered.' he said bluntly, Severus blinked and felt a crushed paper being thrusted into his hand, Severus looked down into the eyes of a beautiful Arabic girl. The photo he had taken that Mathilde had fallen in love with.

'We haven't got much to go on with the case.' Detective Munro said to a fellow officer. They were standing at the edge of the school yard, beside themw as a fence where a girl's body had been thrown ontop. Blood smeared against the links as forensics collected scraps of clothing.

'She was found hanging from the top there, looked as if she had been slung by someone, no doubt her killer.' Munro said. He stared at where a group of community dwellers, including Severus now stood.

'Who would do that to a little girl?' one woman whined.

'Her family has been contacted and are waiting at the station.' another officer said, Munro nodded and turned to leave, his moustache twitching as he eyed the crowd, the serious demeanour of Severus struck him and he stared until the man's onyx eyes sought his own green eyes.

Severus blinked, shocked at the man's green eyes, they reminded him so strongly of another's. But that was nothing but a nightmare Severus wished to forget. Severus shook the thoughts away with his head and left knowing he should find Ali.

Severus did not find Ali in his usual spots, in fact, many at the diner seemed distant when he asked if Ali had been seen. As he paused at the door one man stopped him, another regular, whose son was amous for being the star quarter back on the high school's "football" team.

'Your pal would be best to not show his brown face again.' the man snarled. Severus shrugged the man's hand off of his arm and merelt turned to leave in silence. This was the wrong move as the man grabbed Severus, spun hima round and punched him in the face.

'Bloody hell!' Severus spluttered, glad that his nose was not even bleeding nor broken.

'You and that stupid towel-head better stay the fuck out of here-' that was enough. Severus easily pushed the man back, and he stumbled into a chair. In a flash Severus has drawn is wand and stunned. By the time the others were rushing to the man, his wand was safely stored back in his pocket.

'Slate, just go.' the owner said. Severus nodded and indeed he left to head back home.

When he arrived back at his apartment he found another buzzing his door. Having grown tired he turned to frustration and snapped, 'What are you doing?'

She turned and he saw who ti was. Her warm eyes hidden behind shades and her tousled hair tied in a messy bun and hidden in a tam hat.

'Severus! I tried calling.' Mathilde said.

'I was trying to find a friend.' he said blankly.

Mathilde seemed to notice his lack of enthusiam and frowned, 'What's wrong?'

"You didn't hear?' he asked. She shook her head, 'A girl was killed.'

Her mouth gaped and he continued, 'She was Muslim but that doesn't matter except that she's dead to your fucking government!' he snarled and pushed her away to get to the door.

'Severus!' she said sternly, he pulled out his keys and merely said, 'Go away.'

'Severus, turn around.' she ordered. He felt something poking at his back, and turned to find a wand pointed at his face.

'How the hell are you a witch?' he practically yelled.

'How the hell did you not figure it out is more likely, and why are you so content on avoiding me?' she demanded.

'Because it's wrong, these feelings.' he said.

'Drop the keys, then explain.' she said calmly. He did so and she reached into his pocket and stole his wand as quick as a flash of lightning.

'Damn it, damn you!' he said exasperatedly. She raised a pecilled eyebrow.

'I shouldn't be feeling these emotions around you.' he said. Now her second eyebrow raised.

'You mean you love me and hate it?' she asked softly. He nodded.

'I'm not meant to love anyone.' he said lamely. She lowered her wand, just enough for him to suddenly snap it out of her hand and point it back to her face. She lifted his wand and they squared each other off.

'What's it going to be Severus? I'm not going to chase after you.' she said dangerously.

'That's probably for the best.' he said. Tears filled her eyes and she simply walked away.

Severus was breathing heavily as he entered his apartment. He collapsed onto his bed and closed his eyes.

_What the hell did I just do?_


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7**

'Records of the famous trail of Omar Khadr have been revealed by human rights organization. This has spurred much action for organizations to appeal to the American Government for his release.' the news reporter said.

'Canadian citizen Omar Khadr was detained by U.S. forces in Afghanistan in July 2002 and transferred to Guantánamo Naval Base only a few months later. The actions and trial has become spotlighted under international eyes to ensure the government is working approriately in the fight against terrorism.' the man continued.

Ali spat what little bit of gin he had left in his mouth back into the glass. Setting it upon the table angrilly he stood. Disgusted he spoke to himself as he swung his coat onto his back, 'Terrorist at the age of 15 my ass.'

However he did not notice the two figures following him.

Severus had been avoiding any phone calls and deleted her messages. He had more pressing matters to worry about then whatever insane feeling that had built up between him and Mathilde.

_Who turned out to be a witch!_ He thought. Snorting to himself he quickened his pace, the winter air was growing rapidly bringing the cold and eventually the snow, which he despised. He continued walking towards the bar where he knew Ali had been spotted at. He wondered, the area he was in was primarily white dominated and reknowned for being full of redneck republicans. Not that Severus really cared about politics, however he knew why Ali had chose such a spot, he was looking to make trouble.

When Severus walked accross the street he instantly felt the air change. He hurried down the alley right outside the bar he was aiming to reach. He then drew his wand, spotting a group of men. There was at least three of them, no there were four, but one was smack in the middle of a ring of burly men, ready to fight.

'Little Terrorist's gonna get it.' one man snarled. The man in the middle Severus saw, was Ali.

'Fuck you.' Ali said raising his fists, the man who had spoken launched himself and began to hit Ali, metal sounded, the man had brass knuckles.

Another man, the skinniest joined in suddenly, holding Ali by the arms pinning him from being free. It was then that Severus raised his wand and stunned the skinny man. As Ali was freed he stumbled, enough for the first man to kic him down while the third man noticed Severus.

'What the hell is your problem? Where's your pride boy?' he roared aiming a fist at Severus. Who easily ducked it and sent a jelly legs jinx making the man fall eventually.

'I'm not American, and neither are you it seemed!' Severus said and grabbed the last man from attacking Ali, it was then the police sirens sounded and the bar tender yelled at them, something Severus could not hear for he was busy stunning the last attacker.

'This is not my week.' Severus said helping Ali up, he was about to heal him when the police car skidded to a halt and none other then Detective Munro stepped out.

'Hey you!' he said regonizing Severus. Severus clenched his teeth and went to hide his wand. Munro's eyes widened as he noticed it and the cigerette in his mouth fell to the ground.

'Great! Now I am going to have to take you both in.' he said exaspertedly. Severus inwardly groaned as he had his wand taken by Munro. He knew it was law that wizard were not allowed to use magic against muggles. And they would look to see if he was registered somewhere as a wizard and find out his real identity.

'Come on, let's help your pal up. He looks like he just got the pulp squeezed outta him.' Munro said. An aumbulance arrived and they helped them take Ali to the hopsital. Munro took from Severus information on contacting Ali's parents.

At the station Severus found himself calmer then what would be expected. Honestly, their jails were nothing compared to Azkaban.

'So how long you've been in the US?' Munro asked.

'Not quite a year.' Severus answered. Munro nodded and wrote it down on a pad of paper.

'And you're originally from Scotland?'

'No, I just lived there for a job.' Severus answered blandly.

'So your name is really Severus Slate?'

'Yes it is.' another officer said striding forward, 'A man just paid bail and asked to speak with you.'

'Thanks Bridget.' Munro said and stood, 'be right back.' he said and left.

Severus wondered who would come to his rescue, obviously not Ali, nor would it be Mathilde...or would it?

Munro then came back and cleared his throat, Severus glanced his way and he spoke, 'So your indentity fees for misusing magic is covered and your free. I also caleld the hospital and your pal is fine. Two broken ribs and a broked nose but he'll live.' Munro said. Severus stood and nodded. As he moved to leave Munro stopped him, and handed him his confiscated wand back.

He led the way out of the cells towards the entrance of the station, there sitting neatly dressed, was a young man perhaps in his twenties. At first Severus did not regonize him. But with a jolt the man turned and smiled, his pointed face looking handsome and his blonde hair combed out of his steel blue eyes.

'Hullo.' the man said and stood. He nodded to Munro, who bid them goodbye and went to finish paperwork on the fight that had happened. Severus followed the young man until they were on the street. He then stopped them and spoke.

'Draco, what the hell are you doing here?'

Draco Malfoy smirked and said happily, 'Visiting you, in the nick of time it seemed. Are you always drawing your wand at bar fights?'

Severus glared, 'Very funny, considering my friend was attacked!'

'A friend! Why that's great!' Draco beamed. Severus growled and the younger man merely laughed.

'I am starving, I had to fly on a broom here, wanna get something to eat?' Draco asked. Severus nodded curtly and they headed to a fast food joint open at the late hour.

'Disgustingly good.' Draco said munching away at a cheeseburger. Severus said nothing.

'Man this was a difficult task, finding you on the map was easy, but getting here! I couldn't even apparate because of those new no apparation codes here for visitors.' Draco continued.

'How did you find me?' Severus finally asked. Draco grinned, 'Potter told me, he's head of office for the aurors now and has access to all past and present cases.'

'Great now I have records in both countries!' Severus grumbled. Draco's eyes widened.

'So what happened back there?' he asked.

'A young Arabic girl was killed in my friend's neighbourhood and he was furious. He picked a bar fight with some racists it seemed.' Severus sighed.

'Wow, you must miss the dunderheads in potions now.'

'Very astute of you Malfoy.'

Draco smiled, 'So why haven't you answered your phone!'

Severus blinked, he had been ignoring all calls that had ntohing to do with Ali. Mostly beause the only other calls he recieved were from Mathilde.

'How did you learn what a cell phone was?' Severus countered, 'or to use one even?'

Draco laughed, 'That's the Sev I know, Potter again showed me, I got special permission to visit here. I am supposed to report back to him on if you've committed murder or anything suspicous. Really its a good excuse to see you.'

'Right.' Severus mumbled.

'So other then this pal Ali, what have you been doing?' Draco asked as they paid for their food and headed to Severus's tiny apartment. As they walked he told Draco about his work here and there as a photographer. Draco had seemed impressed until they entered his apartment.

'Sev this is a DUMP!' Draco exclaimed. Severus smirked, 'Please Draco, spare me your design critique, it was all I could afford.'

Draco nodded taking a seat and noticed the answering machine, 'What's the light mean?' he asked curiously.

'It means I have a message, or possibly several.' Severus answered in a bored voice.

'From who?' Draco asked smirking again, 'A lady friend?'

Severus said nothing, and Draco's eyebrows shot up to his slightly receeding hairline, 'And this story will be told in what decade Professor Binns?'

Severus laughed and took a breath before telling Draco what had happened with him and Mathilde. When he finally finished he realized he hadn't said her name at all. Of course that wouldnt matter.

'So you took photos of her? Is she famous?' Draco asked.

'Well yes, her name is Mathilde Muir.'

'MATHILDE MUIR!' Draco yelled. Severus hushed him imedialtly.

'You know her?'

'Sev who doesn't? She's a famous singer and actor for both muggles and wizards, and she's hot to boot!' Draco gaped.

'Maybe it's the haircut?' Draco said suddenly, Severus snorted, he kenw and did not care that he was unattractive physically.

'Or maybe it's the personality, her father was a famous auror Potter told me, or whatever they have for dealing in international problems. I guess he was undercover and was killed by a wizard mob in the West Indies.' Draco said, 'rumour has it she was there and barely escaped herself.'

'I didn't know.' Severus said simply.

'Maybe she really cares for you, I mean don't get me wrong, but she's obviously not calling you tons of times a day to just sleep with you adn forget about you.' Draco reasoned.

'It doesnt matter anymore. Whatever there was between us is over.'

'What?' Draco cried out, within seconds thought his facial expression turned to one of glee, 'oh I see, trying to be mister mysterious "I'm too fucked uo with my former problems" to want to love her back? Or are you scared?'

Severus glowered and Draco placed a finger to his mouth and said quietly, 'Or is it the same thing for you?'

'Severus you need someone to care for, and for you be cared for. If she's willing to try, well why not try. Maybe you'll find true love.' Draco said.

Severus stared at the answer machine's red light, the blinking suddenly became fuzzy and he wiped his eyes.

'It's being weak to want someone to love you.' Draco said.

'Where'd you learn that?' Severus retorted.

Draco smiled, 'From the godfather that cared for me when ym own father fed me to the dogs.'

Severus sighed, maybe Draco was right? Maybe he should call her back.

'Okay.' Severus said finally, Draco smled brightly and picked up the cell phone, flipping it open he dialed her number from Severus's contact list and hit send.

'What are you doing?' Severus cried.

'No time like the present!' Draco said.

Suddenly a voice picked up, it was soft and feminine with the edge in it, that he loved to hear.

'Severus is that you?'

**A/N: Reference at the end of story**.


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter 8**

Suddenly a voice picked up, it was soft and feminine with the edge in it, that he loved to hear.

'Severus is that you?' her voice was feathery yet had the hoarse sound of tiredness faintly to it. He sucked in his breath and Draco nudged him to speak finally.

'Yes… it is…' Severus stammered, how the hell could he face Voldemort so calmly yet not to her over the telephone?

'Did you want to talk… maybe over coffee?' she said suddenly.

'I'd love to.' he replied.

'How about the shop down the road by your place in twenty?' she said. He agreed and hung up.

'That wasn't that bad now was it?' Draco said obviously pleased with himself.

'So now what?' Severus demanded.

Draco smirked, 'You go and apologize and try to work things out.'

Suddenly another thought struck Severus, 'But what if Ali or his parents call?' he asked.

'Give me your cell and take some change for a cab and a phone booth. I'll go and see to this pal and call you on her number.' Draco said. Severus nodded.

_Five minutes down, fifteen more to go…_

Severus was redressed, per Draco's, orders in his only nicer clothing with a leather coat overtop. Severus stepped into the coffee shop to find Mathilde already at a small table away from anyone's prying eyes.

'You were almost one minute late.' she said softly, her eyes sparkling with the joke. He smiled surprised she would even talk to him still.

And all of a sudden it blurted out of him, the words slipping easily from his lips as if he were slipped a truth serum.

'I'm sorry for being so stupid.'

She smiled and leaned in to kiss his lips softly.

Then he broke away and she looked at him with a pained expression on her face.

'Why are you so keen on keeping me away from you?' she sighed.

'Because.' he started uneasily, 'I'm not really who I am.'

She looked up and pierced him with her eyes, they had a sense that she could see not only into his thoughts but right through his soul, penetrating his heart to be honest completely with her.

_Her eyes are like Albus's…_

'Have you ever heard of a man named Albus Dumbledore?' he asked abruptly.

'Okay just cause I'm not a Brit doesn't mean I'm dumb, yes of course!' she said.

'I'm his killer.' Severus said softly. Her eyes did not widen, nor did her face harden in disgust, in fact her face was nearly impassive.

'Continue Severus, Snape.' she said. Her voice carried a cold almost bitterness to it.

Draco was amused as he watched the frantic doctors run back and forth with nurses in brightly coloured scrubs. He noticed an Arabic elderly couple cuddling together in the waiting area.

_Those two must be his family, this must be where he's kept._ Draco thought.

Draco slid to where Ali was resting, and took out his wand, it would be easy as cake to use a simple healing charm on the young man.

'Time to go.' Draco chirped as Ali awakened and Draco slipped away. He heard the doctors shout and nearly skipped his way back to Severus's flat.

However seeing the sight of Severus laying flat on his back on the bed was not what Draco was looking for. Severus had a blank calculating look upon his face and Draco could tell the man was hiding his feelings and thoughts.

'How did it go?' he asked quietly.

'I told her everything…' Severus said his voice harsh and causing Draco to pull back.

'Like your whole actually Snape?'

'Yes! And she told me, it was stupid for me to be hiding and she was not interested in hiding more so. God I sound like a pathetic third year blubbering teen' Severus yelled throwing his camera bag at the wall.

'That's stupid of her! She was all wanting you and know she doesn't?' Draco gaped.

'She said she fell in love with Severus Slate, not Severus Snape.'

'Well who are you then?' Draco asked. Severus sat up and stared dumbfounded.

'What do you mean?' he asked.

'Are you going to be Severus Snape or Slate? You cant hang in between, maybe that's what she means, you cant run away from who you were but you cant hide as well from who you are now.'

Severus mulled over what the younger wizard said.

Draco suddenly stood ready to make his way back across the waters. He pinned his cloak and turned piercing Severus with his silver orbs. The eyes Severus had once admired, then despised and now cared for.

'Before I go, Sev, things have been pretty shitty for you.'

'Say that again.' Severus muttered, 'but it's for the best.'

'For the best? Have you ever wondered how this self hate of yours hurts others? Some of us want you to be alive Severus!' Draco growled. Severus blinked unsure of how to reply, for he knew deep down the pain he caused Mathilde was from his self loathing.

'Also, they were going to revoke the title of headmaster given to you.' Draco said.

'Haven't they already?' Severus asked perplexed, was he not hated by all back at Hogwarts?

'Potty head and Minerva outmatched them, said you deserved to have some redemption. Minerva also said their would always be a place at Hogwarts for another Snape.'

Severus sighed and nodded.

'You should make sure you do procreate at some point.'

'Draco!'

Draco smirked and replied in a bored voice, 'Well SOMEONE has to keep up annoying Potter, who else better then your spawn?'

With his laughter ringing in Severus's ears, Draco took his leave.


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter 9**

Severus was ignored by Mathilde for the remainder of the week, and then the week after that. By three weeks Severus was near ready to give up, until one Saturday he found himself bundled up, camera in hand, following Ali down the busied street. Muggles and wizards crammed stores to gawk at gifts and coffee shops to stay in from the sudden cold that had attacked the city seemingly overnight.

'Where are we bloody heading?' Severus spat his teeth chattering.

'I don't know if you've seen it yet.' Ali said pausing in his stride, he moved behind some rather large and obnoxious women dead set on the nearest clothing store and pulled Severus towards a news stand. There he took the nearest gossip magazine and flipped to a specific page.

'Right here, the newest movie with Mathilde in it, its called Saving My Love, and its all about a woman that goes under cover with the American government to stop terrorists and save her husband whose been kidnapped. '

'Sounds like a tear jerker.' Severus quipped.

'It's basically a Middle East bash fest! Its horrible and there holding a press conference with it today.' Ali said. Here Severus felt his stomach churn, she would no doubt be there.

'A bunch of us are going to protest the film. Including Adeela's family.' Ali said quietly. Severus inwardly groaned, Adeela was the murdered girl, whose killers were yet to be found. The police seemed less likely to help then even to listen to her pleading family. The police blamed it on lack of English to even understand them, Severus blamed it on the police being imbeciles.

'Will you come and take photos?' he asked. Severus sighed and nodded. They continued towards their destination of the grocery store.

Around four hours later Severus was perched on a bench, wand in his sleeve and camera in his hand outside where a tent was set up, and other photographers were lining up waiting for representatives for Mathilde's new film to appear.

'Hey your not on our list buddy.' a security guard said stepping towards him, Severus opened his mouth when a reedy voice called the man to stop. It was Mathilde's personal assistant Agatha.

'Let him be he's with us.' she ordered. The security guard merely replied, 'Nope, only have to go by the list according to Mister Andrew.'

Suddenly Severus noticed Agatha slip a wand from her purse, she waved it before the security guards face and his eyes slid out of focus, he looked at the list and checked the bottom of the page off.

'Okay sir you can go in.' he said absently and left them alone.

'So you're both wizards?' Severus asked bleakly.

'Yes I am Severus Snape.'

Severus stared, sure that he had misheard he asked, 'Say what?'

'I said, yes I am _Severus Snape._'

Severus was thunderstruck.

Earlier that day Ali had made one mistake, one that was so simple and so trivial he nor Severus did not even notice, when he had spoken of the protest he spoke about it before the news stand. Now the owner if that stand wa standing before a group or all white males, tall, leering and looking for a fight.

'And a fight we will bring them, if they think they can kill our men, ruin our cities and steal our jobs they've got another thing coming.' the man growled, the others around him all chorused their agreement. They all raised baseball bats and pipes in earnest and more gathered.

'The stupid Arabs are heading towards the tent that's set up on East St. that's where the conference is happening, they plan on bringing attention to that little girl that got killed.

One man, the owner of what was once Severus's favourite dinner, shifted on his feet but remained cheering with the rest.

'Lets go send them back to their own damn country!' he yelled and led the way.

Severus was sitting outside the tent at a small table where the craft food was stationed. Agatha was in ront of him stirring her own tea. Severus had yet to touch his.

'Now come on, I know you Brits like your tea.' she said.

He merely stared and finally asked, 'How do you know my real name? Did Mathilde say it to you?'

'Nope, she's been really bad lately, mopping and writing sad songs that could break Celine's heart. She's been in a right state she has.' Agatha said in a matter of fact manner.

Severus hung his head, 'I didn't mean to, I acted rashly, I saw how horrified she was about my true identity, but that's why I hid it! Everyone back where I used to be all see me only as a killer. I… don't want her to see me as that either.' he ended lamely.

'I was told you did an honourable thing, killing Albus.' Agatha said.

'What do you mean?'

'Well he asked you to did he not? How many people can be that brave to do so, and still be sane and standing here today? And I heard you kept fighting to keep all the students at Hogwarts safe, though you were under Voldemort's wing you kept the rest of his loony's from doing real harm, and killing students.' she said easily.

'How did you come by this? By who I am?' he asked.

'I knew all along, I have a friend over there.' she answered, 'name is Aberforth-'

'Albus's brother?'

'Yes, crazy but lovely man. Likes his goats and his gin. He told me when it all ended.' she said.

'Now I see you're guilty o what you did, and maybe scared to let her in knowing all of your past. But no matter how fast you run from it, it always catches up to you. And she's a strong girl, she can handle it and help you with it.'

'I Know. I jut wish there was a way to tell her, I know I've been… pushing her away, but I'm ready.' he said desperately.

And here her eyes twinkled, horribly causing a pang of remembrance to Albus's eyes, within Severus.

'You will, now go to your seat, I've got to fix my girl's hair up. It's about to start.'

Severus took towards the back, not only to hide from the obnoxious Andrew and Mathilde, but also to catch most of the oncoming protest. He had yet to hear their chanting. But he knew it would be soon.

He watched as Mathilde glided to her seat, with a producer and director on either side she looked graceful, her hair more golden now, and in long lushes locks. He squirmed in his seat hoping she would not catch sight of him.

'Questions?' Andrew asked after giving a brief synopsis of the plot and character roles. Mathilde played the young wife seemingly widowed by terrorism and fuelled for vengeance. They then played a teaser trailer and Severus was disgusted by how pro white American the film was.

One man raised his hand then stood, 'Why are all the main soldiers only white?' he asked, Severus smirked, noting the reporter himself was black.

The screenplay writer answered, 'We cast by what is needed for the plot, there is a non-white soldier who is American and the others are of course Arabic decent and of the terrorist threat. We are trying to be realistic here-'

'Why does he die first?' the reporter interrupted.

'Its what the script called for.' the director answered smoothly. The man sat down and another reported stood.

'Miss Muir is it true you do not sing the main song in the film?'

'Yes it's done by another artist.' Mathilde answered.

'Why so?' the woman asked.

'I have been having a hard time writing new material and giving the weight of the script I either would not do it justice so I passed it to another, more so talented musician.' she said, it seemed answering that question pained her.

And so the questions droned on from budgeting to seemingly stupid and dull things, Severus wondered why the obvious issue had yet to be brought up. Biting his lip he stood.

'Yes?' Andrew said frowning as he realized it was Severus standing.

'May I ask why all the terrorists are portrayed as the same? In one scene in your reel you even have one speaking fake Arabic, it sounded more like something from Star Trek actually. You also portray ALL the Arabic communities as terrorist driven camps when that is obviously not the case. Why are you feeding more into the stereotypes of the Arabic people?'

'Very good question Mr. Slate.' Andrew said weakly, afraid of what the answer would be.

'It's Snape actually.' Severus added sitting down.

It was then the director who answered, 'Well Mr. Snape, our film is as realistic as it can be, I mean it is taking place in Afghanistan most of the time and it does deal with terrorist. Obviously they will be Arabic, what would show? The Irish?'

This caused some chuckles, but Severus was saved a further argument by a voice beside the director.

'I agree, I found the actual casting horribly racist, I mean as a main star you have say in who the extras in the background behind you will be, and I was quite astounded to see how they were always made to be dirty and seemingly stupid. Of course that's not the case.' Mathilde said quietly.

The first reporter stood again, 'But why stay with the film?' he asked.

'I needed the project and couldn't back out once signed on.' she said sadly.

Suddenly voices were heard, Severus took his cue to stand and Andrew snapped, 'One question per audience member!'

'Ì am not standing to question, merely to take pictures of what's to come.' he answered and turned to where the security guards were holding back Ali and his group of protestors.

'What's going on?' Andrew yelled, Severus was about to smirk at the young fool but caught sight of Mathilde. Her eyes sought his and were wide in shock.

Somehow he knew, this would not end well.


	10. Chapter 10

**A/N: this chapter is dedicated to Rose of the West for her crazy review. caught me off guard and realized I needed to be more obvious with my characters intent. Just a note on that these characters are EXTREME. Like seriosuly, I've got nothing against either side of the battle, just with Stephen Harper. So you can pretend all the lame ass jerks are him LOL.**

**ALSO guess what? Like three four chapters to go I think? Oh yes here's the climax and then on to some mush and some revelations. and a bit more ;) heheh. Hope you enjoy (and I hope Rose is okay with the direction? No? yes?)**

* * *

**Chapter 10**

Ali led the group of primarily Arabic people towards the tent, he began to snap photos as well as other photographers there for the event.

'Let's deal with some real issues!' Ali yelled, 'Like who killed Adeela!' another man, Adeela's older brother it seemed, shouted back. The crowd agreed and brought forward signs that read things like "Show the Real America!".

'This is not allowed!' Andrew shouted.

'Shut it you stupid rich bitch!' Ali cried out. Severus lowered his camera as Mathilde stood with all the others at the front table, most hurriedly left while she remained.

'That's not fair he's doing his job, you're not permitted here!' she shouted.

'What's not fair is how my people are treated by our government and the general public!' Ali shouted back. Many behind him yelled in agreement.

'Ali calm down, make your point and keep your tongue!' Severus snapped stepping forward.

'How can you side with them? You've lived in our homes, heard on the news how they capture our people, torture them then come out with trash talking films where their the bloody heroes!' Ali screamed. He smelled of booze as did many of the other younger people behind him in the crowd. Many cameras began to go off wildly.

'Not every American in a uniform thinks that way. Its a JOB! People fight for their rights and yes that's important but you can assume we're all like the worst of our country!' Mathilde yelled.

'Ali!' cried an older woman behind him and to his left, Ali looked back at her and Severus knew, things were about to get worse, police sirens were then heard coming near them.

'I just want my daughter to be heard!' another weepy voice called out and a few others behind Ali murmured in agreement. He was losing them fast.

'If you want it then I'll ask our producer to pull the film, just please calm down!' Mathilde pleaded. Ali nodded and few others sighed in relief.

Ali lowered his sign and turned to the group seemingly calmer now, 'Shall we hold the vigil?'

As the police seemingly got closer Severus felt his skin prickle and he noticed a group of men coming closer to them, all holding bats and pipes. With another closer glance he realized with horror most were the men who attacked Ali, and were constant bigots from the local diner.

'I think the Police are a bit too slow.' One man called slyly.

'None of you are meant to be here now LEAVE!' Andrew shouted, it was all it took to set the second group off as one burly man with a long beard took aim with his pipe and struck a young girl furthest from Ali.

Screams sounded and the calm was broken. Replaced was instant pandemonium. Severus reacted with instinct, stashing his camera under his chair he pulled his wand out as another man from Ali's group took a chair over his head to protect the girl from further harm.

Severus easily protected the man from the chair bashing his skull in and took aim again to stop Ali's aunt from being clubbed. Most from his group had left running leaving Ali and a few others remaining to fight off the white men.

'Severus what are you doing?' Mathilde hissed pulling him by the sleeve and dragging him a way, 'Keep you wand hidden fool!'

'I'm not stopping until they're all in a ward for psychiatric help!' he snarled back sending the barber from his street across the yard stunned.

'Watch out!' she cried thrusting her own wand as a chair flew at him, she easily reduced to chair to dust.

'Thanks.' he said.

'HEY STOP THIS INSANT!' a commanding voice shouted above the cries and angry calls. It was officer Munro.

Severus flicked his wand as cops poured into the tented area (or what was left) and tasered a few of the larger men. Severus meanwhile flicked his wand causing the most of the free men to be wound suddenly by rope.

'Alright, let's round them up boys.' Munro said once the most trouble had been stopped.

He turned to both Severus and Mathilde. Ali, Severus could see out of the corner of his eye was knocked out.

'You did it again!' Munro said exasperatedly pointing to his wand. Severus pocketed it flushing slightly.

Most of the men were taken into the drunk tank while a few were transported to the hospital where the other victims were. Severus and Mathilde were pronounced safe and while they waited for her car to pick them up, Munro sat and mulled over his paperwork with them in his office.

'Double the extra work with you two brandishing your wands!' he said rubbing his temples.

'How did you know to come?' Mathilde asked.

'Well you know that little girl that was murdered?' he asked them. They both nodded and he continued, 'It may not be top in the news but we are looking into it, we hit some dead ends until we got a tip from a school yard boy who had actually witnessed a group of youth running from the scene. See what got DNA but had match so they weren't in the system. But with the boys claim, I guess he had been scared at first to come forward cause they were bullies, we got some names, you may noticed one of the last names from the second mob eh Severus?'

'Yes, most of them had a hatred for Ali because he was anti American.' Severus said.

'Yup, one boy was some broker's son, another was the nephew of that cougar hairdresser of Fifth Ave. and the main one who we got the DNA match to, was the son of the owner of the diner three blocks over.'

'That was once our favourite place to eat. And he was the head of the second mob it seemed' Severus muttered.

'Why did they do it?' Mathilde begged.

'It seemed it wasn't even race related. According to the boys they had always admired her scooted and when they tried to take it, her scarf caught and she struggled against the fence cutting her. They I guess tried to help but panicked so they ran away with the scooter. She struggled against the fence and strangled herself cutting her skin as she tried to free herself.'

Silence filled the room.

'It wasn't even because she was Arabic…' Mathilde whispered, looking horrified.

'I guess this is what happens when we all assume the worst of each other.' Severus said gloomily.

'Yeah I heard of the mob because I was looking for her parents and found out they were heading with Ali and some others to the promotion for that new flick. Looks like a bloody tear jerker rather then a pro-U.S type of movie to me.'

'Trust I cried more on camera then Julia Roberts has.' Mathilde said scathingly, 'everyone just, like this case, assumed the worst.'

'It did look pretty bad, killing the only black main lead first? isn't that what Hollywood always does?' Severus added.

'I guess Mr. Jackson made a career out of it.' Munro laughed.

'So Yeah we went towards it overhearing that another group of white men mostly were aiming to interfere and cause trouble, we've had issues with the same losers for years now.'

'Now down to business. You two are free to go, Ali after being woken up will be held accountable for disturbing the promotion as well as protesting without alerting the authorities or getting any permits. And for disorderly conduct for fighting back. As for the other mob, they'll all be held for hate crimes. Each and everyone of them.'

'Good.' both Mathilde and Severus said simultaneously. Munro nodded and sipped his coffee while signing another form.

'I hope we can all put this behind us now.' Mathilde said finally. Her voice tired, yet still so elegant.

'I hope so too.' Munro said sadly.

Severus spoke no words only thinking of how wrong Ali had been, and how the anger he was fuelled by, was corrupt and had spun out of control, could he pick up the pieces yet again? Could Ali?

Severus looked at Mathilde, her soft eyes seemingly stopping his thoughts and heart beat cold in its tracks. He felt the room grow warmer and he knew, she wouldn't be walking this easily.

He at least had her still with him, and he vowed right then, that he would not let her go, she would be his chance to break free completely.


	11. Chapter 11

**Authors Note: This is coming to a close, I hope the last few chapters clear some things up and tie up lose ends. There's about three more to go and the epilgoue.**

**Thanks all who have hung on!**

* * *

**Chapter 11**

The car picked both Severus and Mathilde up at the police station. Severus took a deep breath as they stepped outside into the cool fresh air.

'Where are you heading? You're apartment?' she asked quietly.

'Anywhere else but there.' he said bleakly thinking of the memories, why couldn't he be rid of such horrid memories? Was his life meant to be nightmare after nightmare bent on plaguing him? Should he have died instead of lived on with such hate around him, drawn to him like the dark magic he once loved.

'You can come to my hotel.' she suggested. Severus could only nod as the car pulled up. They got in and Severus reminded himself to remember to phone Ali's family in the morning. Munro had promised to inform them of where their son was, and he intended to check in on his best friend as well.

Was Ali truly his best friend? Sure they had, had laughs and fought for each other, but over the past few months Ali had turned more bitter, over what he thought was racism seemed to be pure misjudgement. Yes the fools who had followed Pete the diner owner into believing Arabs were evil was racist, but perhaps others? Maybe the frat boys who beat Ali up long ago were just drunk? And not even intending to hurt him because of his skin tone?

Those questions whirled around in Severus's head as he got out of the car and entered the hotel room, he felt her take his hand as they moved, squeezing it gently as they entered elevator. God how he hated those bloody muggle machines.

He felt trapped, trapped in the moving box, and trapped in his mind, Ali had turned into his worst enemy, being prejudice against the people he swore were not like him. Yet how different were they really?

Perhaps it was the affect he had on Ali, Severus found himself remembering how he too had been the same, hateful towards those who were no better, then himself. For stupid reasons he was spiteful.

Suddenly the elevator lurched to a halt and the door opened, Severus collapsed and vomited. The emotions and motion throwing him off balance.

He felt her presence beside him as she knelt down and rubbed his back, she took out her wand and vanished the contents and cleaned his shirt for him. He shuddered and she laid her head gently on his shoulder cooing soft nothings in his ear.

She eventually managed to bring him to her room, opened the door easily with her wand she waved it again to remove their shoes and his shirt. She helped him then onto the bed.

Severus felt a cloth being placed gently upon his forehead and he took several deep breaths hoping to calm himself down. His eyes were closed but her knew she was watching him, waiting patiently.

'I'm sorry for being so rash with you Severus, you obviously aren't the man I believed you to be.'

'I know.' he rasped, she stood and placed a hand on his lips, shushing him as she went to fetch him a glass of water. He drank obediently and she continued.

'I misjudged you before I really got to know you, how I saw you tonight proves you're nothing as it seems.' she said softly.

Severus said nothing, not quite understanding what she meant by, he was just as horrible as he always had been was he not? Was he not similar to the men fighting with no morals earlier?

'Severus?' she said quietly, he looked into her warm eyes and he pressed his lips against hers, she seemed stunned for only a moment before reacting.

'I'm sorry.' he moaned when they parted, she shushed him easily, smiling as she spoke, 'You have nothing to be sorry for, can you though, forgive me for being an idiot? To think you weren't a hero?'

'I'm not.' he said bluntly, 'I'm a killer.'

She kissed him again, 'You have killed, and hurt others, but you overcame that by helping others, that's the biggest hero that comes.' she declared.

Severus stared deeply into her gaze, she held it strong against his own and he felt the pain ease away. Perhaps she was right…

'I… do love you.' he managed. She smiled again and kissed his temple, 'I love you too.' she murmured against his forehead. He lifted his head more so to reach her lips. They kissed again and he slouched against the bed feeling drained from the past events.

'Normal.' he said suddenly, 'I just want normal.'

'I wanted normal at one point, and gave up using my wand and magic to be a star…then you showed me being normal often is the worse.' she said.

'What do you mean?'

'Being normal means we stand aside and do nothing, let life go past us. Taking a stand against the odds, that's not normal, but it's right.' she said.

Severus smiled, 'I hope its right, whatever the hell I'm doing.'

She laughed and laid beside him, 'it has to be. You're not who you used to be.'

'No.' he said thoughtfully, noticing her weight becoming heavier as she became more comfortable in bed, 'I'm not.'

'Goodnight…Severus.'

Severus smiled. Who knew what would happen next, but she right, would he stand by and let bullshit happen around him? Even if it meant doing what was seen as wrong, he wouldn't.

He sighed and allowed his fatigue to take over and his mind went blank, blank of memories and fear, nightmares and pity. He fell into a deep sleep with Mathilde beside him.

Severus woke the next morning to find breakfast waiting for him, as well as a showered and awakened Mathilde.

'Well more like midmorning, it's almost noon hour.' she told him.

'Shit, I haven't told Ali's parents about what happen.' Severus mumbled.

'Munro called me, he has spoken to them. He also mentioned how you got involved and tried to stop it but got a bit banged up. I'm sure they would understand.' she said calmly.

Severus nodded and ate what he could still feeling uneasy. He washed and dressed afterwards and Mathilde agreed to come with him to their home to tell his side of the what happened.

'It'll be fine.' she assured him later that day when he stood on their porch and rang the doorbell. Hurried feet and the door swung open revealing Ali's mother, looking frantic.

'Severus! What are you doing here?' she asked.

'I thought I could come and tell you what happened.' he said. She nodded and allowed them inside. After sitting in their sitting area, he launched into the story, of Ali's and his plan using the movie launch as a catalyst for a rally on the girl that was murdered.

'Did they find out who did it, who killed her?' Ali's father, who had joined them, asked.

'A bunch of kids. They wanted her scooter, and her scarf caught the fence. They got scared and split leaving her to choke to death.' Mathilde filled in.

The two parents were shocked.

'I guess we can safely say children are still unharmed by racist thoughts to make such a killing intentionally.' Ali's mother said thoughtfully.

'I don't know, but honestly, how many children will see the news again tonight with misleading information and opinions?' Mathilde challenged. Both man and woman nodded.

'So you were set off free? What of Ali?' his father asked.

'He did more damage so they'll hold him accountable for not getting proper permits and fighting back.' Severus answered.

'But you were in out it too!' his father exclaimed.

Severus felt a pang of guilt. Mathilde however came to his rescue, 'But Severus ended up trying to stop the mob. It was only supposed to be a rally and other men came and intervened!' she said.

'Then why is Ali held in custody still huh?'

'Because he fought back against them. Mathilde said simply, 'Severus however merely tried to stop them both.'

'Disgusting. I have lived here since I was three and this is what our legal justice system has become? Favouring one man over another?'

'It's not like that!' Severus exclaimed, 'the other men are getting hate crimes against them! Ali is getting a slap on the wrist compared to that!'

Ali's mother placed a hand on her husbands shoulder and spoke quietly to him in Arabic. Finally he calmed down and she spoke up to them.

'You two should leave. And never come back.' she said. Severus stood with Mathilde by his side, 'Alright.' he said tersely. His mother walked them to the door. She opened it and stopped him from following Mathilde out.

'Don't come back or try to talk to my son again, I love you like a son Severus, but my boy needs a different sort of help.' she said. Severus stood on the porch in shock as the screen door slammed shut and she shut the inside door easily without looking back at him.

'What have I done?' Severus moaned as they sat upon the curb. Mathilde was calling her cabbie to pick them up.

'We move on. I know it will be hard but she's right, sometimes you need to give some people their air before trying to patch things up, give him time then come and try to talk to him, directly.' she said soothingly. Severus nodded and buried his head in his arms. Since when did he allow emotions to take over him?

Suddenly there was a crack and Severus looked up. Mathilde had jumped to her feet and yelped. He stood and they both pulled out their wand. Before them stood a very familiar face.

'Harry Potter!' she cried out.


	12. Chapter 12

**Chapter 12**

'Severus Snape.' Harry said in a bored voice. The boy had grown, his scar less noticeable now, with his hair hanging almost into his green eyes.

_Lily's eyes._

`You are to be brought to the Ministry of American Magic and Foreign Affairs to discuss your whereabouts over the past few days.' the young man continued in a bored voice.

'Ok.' Severus said uneasily. It was then Harry gave a wide smile, 'But how about we eat first?' he suggested.

'I know a place, no wait, not there.' Severus said thinking at once of the diner he used to go to everyday nearly with Ali. Pete's diner was out of the question now.

'Well let's go.' Harry said revealing an ugly pair of glasses with leopard print and neon yellow feathers. Mathilde made a face and the boy grinned as he tapped it with his wand. The glasses shuddered and he offered it to them.

'Portkey to Washington.' Harry said. They each took a hold and the familiar sensation of being sucked down a very thing tube brought memories flooding to Severus's mind.

'Here we are, and there's a McDonalds right by it too.' Harry said happily leading the way. As they walked he spoke.

'So I've been following your case pretty much from the get-go and we had on the tracking system magic in extreme cases being used. So they blabbered on back at our ministry about how it broke this stupid rule and that. So I agreed to bring you here to look over your case and reprimand you.' Harry said.

'I'm being tracked?' Severus said as they entered the fast food joint and took their orders. After getting their food they sat down and began to eat, well mostly Harry ate.

'I flew over here via airplane, I hate doing long distant apparation but the plane food is crap.' he explained devouring his fries.

'And this is much better?' Mathilde asked in wonder.

Harry smiled then it faltered as he took more of her appearance in, then he gasped.

'What?' the both asked.

'Draco was right! It is you, you're a freaking celebrity!' Harry gasped. Mathilde smiled as Severus rolled his eyes.

'So you two are…together?' Harry asked. Severus smiled brightly and Harry stared now at him.

'You look so… different.' he said.

'What do you mean?' Severus asked frowning.

'Nothing, just… happier.' Harry mumbled.

'So he will be inquired then let go I presume?' Mathilde asked.

'Well I will be asking some questions and then the head of the American Magic and Foreign Affairs office will too. Then we'll say that it wasn't that bad and you're not doing any sort of dark magic or trying to hurt muggles and you'll be given a letter telling you to be a good boy.'

'I seem to recall those letters being given to _you_, when I was a teacher.' Severus said smiling. Harry laughed.

'So shall we?' he suggested tossing their garbage and leftovers in the trash they headed towards the office. Harry led them towards a old burnt building that was closed from a fire apparently. But they knew better. Harry led them down to the alley beside it and there was a boarded up door. Harry slipped out his wand and tapped specific pieces of wood. Then the boards peeled their selves away revealing a silver shiny new door behind them.

'Ladies first.' Harry offered and they entered the American Ministry of Magic.

Harry led them down a long hallway to a large waiting area. Many men and women in suits were hurrying back and forth towards floo networks and a large elevator. There was a help desk where Harry led them to register.

'Here you are, and Mr. Malfoy as well as Mr. Munro are already seated, Mr. Potter. They're in board room 10.' the young flirty witch said winking as Harry muttered a thanks, his ears turning pink. He took two pins and gave one to each of them, it read their names and had the word _guest_ written below it with the date.

'Follow me.' Harry said and led the way taking a set of stairs. Severus inwardly sighed happy to have to take the elevator.

'So Draco is here?' he asked Harry. The auror nodded, 'Yes, and Detective Munro. They're both going to testify for you.'

'What's the worse that can happen?' Mathilde asked.

'That Severus is removed from America and has to come back to England.' Harry answered. Severus gulped.

'Oh.' Mathilde said looking suddenly worried.

'No worries.' Harry said leading them into a fancy board room with a long table in the middle of it. Sitting at one end was three business men and on one side was Draco Malfoy and Detective Munro.

'Have a seat.' Harry said sitting Mathilde and Severus on either side of him near the other men.

'This is the Head of American Magic and Foreign Affairs in the middle, Mr. Brown, on his left is Mr. Faye who is the head for Muggle and Magic Affairs Office and on the right is Mr. Levy, head of Wizard Registration and Terrorism Unit.' Harry introduced lazily.

'I'm not a terrorist!' Severus spluttered.

'You're past still haunts our paperwork Mr. Snape. You were once a death eater and spy so you understand our concern.' Mr. Levy said.

'So let's being, Mr. Potter would you like to start with your progress report?' Mr. Brown interrupted. Harry nodded and cleared his throat.

'I have been following Severus here since his discovery in the shrieking shack in May 1997 following the Voldemort's defeat. With his own, my own and Albus Dumbledore's testimony we found at the ministry that he was in fact a spy for the Order Of Phoenix and was helping fight against Voldemort.' Harry began.

'We gave him the new identity of Mr. Slate and allowed him to move here to the U.S.A and act more muggle like under my surveillance. Up until last week he was not doing anything to be paying attention to. Except he did take good photos.' Harry said smiling.

'Now when the rally occurred Severus has admitted to helping by posing as a reporter to be a lookout. However the rally back fired and another mob against them attacked. Severus admits to using magic to subdue them.' Harry read.

'But so did I!' Mathilde blurted.

'But you are a celebrity, we need not worry other then you're safety.' Mr. Faye said calmly. Mathilde flushed and excused herself to the washroom.

'No dark magic was used and nor was an unforgivable. Severus used basic stunning spells causing no long term damage.' Harry finished.

'And the reason behind this rally?' Mr. Levy asked suspiciously.

'A Muslim girl was killed earlier and the media had proclaimed it to be a racist act. The rally was for the Islamic community there to protest the lack of investigation in light of the movie coming out.' Severus answered.

'And the other mob?' Mr. Brown asked.

'They had prior to this event caused trouble for several members of the Arabic community in our town including key members and Severus of the rally.' Moore answered.

'There were men and women, old and young at the first rally, clearly not aiming to cause damage physically. However the second mob brought weapons and hatred.' Harry said.

'Hatred is everywhere.' Severus said suddenly, 'I know that the rally was full of it, but they didn't want more death brought to their families, we've been torn apart there for a while now, its like that way things were with …Voldemort.' Severus said.

Both Harry and Draco stared at him in wonder. Then Mr. Brown cleared his throat.

'We will now deliberate and discuss the options, all but Mr. Potter must leave.' he said clearly. Severus, Munroe and Draco stood and left into the hallway. Severus saw Mathilde arguing on her cell phone and frowned.

Ten minutes later the door opened and the filed back in. Severus ignored Mathilde's questions and took his seat.

'We have decided that no charges will be made against you Severus Snape. However Mr. Potter has informed us that the Ministry in England needs to have their own inquiry and you will be taking a leave there. You may return pending their decision back to the U.S.A.' Mr. Brown said.

'Good!' Harry said clapping his hands together. They group left and Harry took his own group towards the exit.

'So I have to leave now?' Severus demanded feeling betrayed.

'Yeah I thought I would pull that stunt, I realized that even if they did find you innocent now they would be looking at you more, so if I get you out of their site, put better evidence to disprove it in England then you can come back and not have them harping down your neck.' Harry supplied easily.

'Brilliant!' Draco exclaimed and Severus nodded. Mathilde was silent though.

'Why looking glum?' Harry asked her.

'My agent called me, he wants me to forget everything that happened with Severus and move on.' she said.

'What?' Severus yelped. He stopped dead in his track and stared into her beautiful eyes.

'I told him fuck no and that I was leaving the business.' she replied.

'You're giving up acting?' Draco asked.

'I want to be with you Severus, one hundred percent of the way.' she said, her voice stronger now and her eyes ablaze with passion. He leaned in and kissed her.

Harry made a face and Draco cried, 'Nice one professor!'

When Severus pulled away, he was smiling, 'I'm not your teacher anymore!' he said as they laughed into the night.


	13. Chapter 13

**This is the last chapter minus the epilogue which Im still working on and my sources for quotes. Hope it all wraps up nicely *gulps***

**Thanks for all the support!**

* * *

**Chapter 13**

The next few days were a blur for Severus. Harry arrived to escort them back to England with another auror named Max Paige. Both Severus and Mathilde had said their goodbyes. Though Severus had kept his promise and had not spoken to Ali or his family.

They arrived in England on a Friday and finished the inquiry by Sunday. Severus was easily kept innocent and his old identity destroyed. The story made up was done by Detective Moore who made a fake case of hit and run, where a man named Severus Slate was found dead, hit by a drunk driver on a cold rainy night.

Mathilde was a bit more difficult, her snobby agent pleaded with her using many tears, but she put her foot down. So another story was made erasing her from the limelight. Her story was that Mathilde Muir, had fled to Columbia with a new man who was involved in the drug trade. And her last whereabouts was a hotel room dead of an overdose.

They now both had new identities. Severus kept his magical name, while Mathilde became Mathilde Emily Newman, apparently a take on her favourite childhood book, Emily of New Moon.

* * *

They spent a month in England living in a nice flat in Oxford. Severus felt at ease as they spent their days helping an elderly woman run a muggle bookshop below them, and their nights relaxing. Draco visited them often and one day Severus was surprised to have another visitor. One he thought would never see him again.

'Minerva!' he exclaimed allowing the elderly woman into their flat. Mathilde was at work leaving it to be just the two.

'Severus, long time no see.' she said taking a seat while he made tea. She seemed tired and older, as if she aged faster somehow in the time he was away.

'How are things at Hogwarts?' he asked.

'Alright, I actually am retiring this year as Headmistress.' she said.

'Really who you will get to replace you?' he asked.

'A lovely witch by the name of Barbara Fotoni. She taught for a while in Italy and I am quite fond of her diplomacy methods.' Minerva said leaving a rather awkward silence between them.

'Did you ever think that I did more harm being headmaster?' Severus suddenly asked.

Minerva stared at him, 'I wont lie at the time I hated having you there, a part of knew you weren't hurting the children and I saw that you would give them safer detentions then with those horrible Carrows. But I hated how you were the reminder to us all that Albus was dead.'

Severus hung his head. He understood because more often then not, he would stare into a mirror feeling the same way about himself.

'I don't know Severus, you are a changed man.' Minerva said. Then she smiled.

'What?' Severus asked.

'Mathilde, the way you are with her it surprises me.' Minerva said slyly. Severus's cheeks turned pink.

'But what shocks me the most, is what Harry told me.'

'And that is?'

'He said that night… you looked into his eyes and were seeing Lily. But now he said you look into his eyes, and see nothing.' Minerva said.

Severus pondered that thought for a moment, was he really over Lily? Of course he was. Mathilde not only filled his void of loneliness but helped him move on. He pictured Lily's almond shaped, green eyes but suddenly he couldn't. it wasn't that he didn't remember what she looked like but when he thought of what made him happy and whole he could only see amber eyes. Her eyes.

'I love her.' he said simply.

Minerva smiled, 'And I am happy for you my old friend.' she said.

'Why are you here?' he asked.

'I need some new staff, sadly Old Slughorn died last week of Dragonpox and I need a new potions master. I know you'd much rather the Defence position but Professor Lewis is very popular.' Minerva asked in a rush.

'I cant.' Severus said curtly.

'Why not?' she asked him.

'The ministry here revoked my teaching ability. And I am not allowed to renew it under some new stupid rule.' Severus said bitterly. Minerva shrugged, 'So go back to America and get one there! I know you enjoyed teaching, you cant deny it either.' she said. Severus thought about it. As stupid as his students were he really did enjoy teaching. She was right.

He smiled tiredly, 'We will see.'

She laughed, 'Always the cryptic!'

'Sev?' Mathilde asked coming from the store below. She saw the two and she quickly hurried into the bedroom to fetch what she needed. Minerva took this as a cue to make her leave.

'I am glad to see you dear friend.' she said.

'So am I, I can't say I don't miss Hogwarts and my fellow teachers.' he said shocking her once more by wrapping his arms around her and hugging her. When they broke apart she smiled and wiped a tear forming in her eye and left.

Severus turned to see Mathilde in the hallways watching the two.

'See Severus Snape?' she said striding forward and kissing him on the lips, 'You ARE a changed man.'

'And you made me that way.' he said.

She moved to head back to the shop, 'Not really.' she said casually, 'you had it in you all along you just need some boost.' And with that she wiggled her hips and went downstairs back to the bookshop.

They once again has a visitor later that week. Harry visited them announcing they could leave back to the U.S.A whenever they wanted now. It was over.

* * *

About two month later Severus was walking their dog Paddy (she picked the name, he felt it was too close to Padfoot) when he noticed a man in a dark coat waiting for him by a police cruiser in their driveway.

'Munroe!' Severus said happily, 'What are you doing all the way here?' for indeed it was travel, they now lived in California.

'Got helped by a magical friend ya know.' Munroe said smiling. Severus allowed his entry into their small home. Paddy leaped onto the newcomers lap for her ears to be scratched. Severus brought out some lemonade for them.

'That doesn't happen to be hard is it?' Munroe asked. Severus frowned, 'What happened?' he asked.

'I thought I should tell you, though I know you haven't spoken to Ali since the rally.' Munroe began.

'But Ali was killed three days ago.'

'How?' Severus asked.

'Started another fight, the boy when he found out he was wrong and you were ''dead'', he just snapped. Went bananas and attacked a little old lady one day drunk out of his mind. She was badly hurt and some teenagers broke into it to stop him. He fought back and ended up getting stabbed by his own knife in the ruckus.' Munroe said sadly.

Severus hung his head, he knew things would only get worse for poor Ali.

'I know you two were close, he really missed you.' Munroe said patting Severus on the arm.

'Let's hope his parents can keep going.' Severus said.

'And the town too.' Munroe said.

The detective stayed for dinner when Mathilde returned from her job as a waitress. She listened to the story again and was saddened by Ali's death.

'I wish I could have gotten to know him before all the drama happened.' she said after being told.

'Me too, me too.' Severus said.

'So what have you been all up to?' Munroe asked.

'Mathilde works at a diner and I am working at a library fixing up old books.' Severus said.

'Were saving up money so Severus can get his teaching license back.' Mathilde said proudly.

'Muggle or magic?' Munroe asked.

'No idea, I'll see how I feel when the time comes.' Severus said.

Munroe nodded and Mathilde offered dessert. They chatted about useless things like comparing weather while they finished up their evening.

When Munroe left the couple took Paddy for a stroll feeling the late spring air. Severus took in a deep breath and stared into the blue ocean. 'I was thinking, we should take a vacation.' she said as they paused on a boardwalk.

'A vacation?' he asked.

'I want to fly again on a broom. Ever since acting took over I wasn't allowed to even go near one.' she said wistfully.

'I hate flying.' Severus said. She smiled, 'You can bike beside me.' she replied.

Severus smirked and kissed her, 'We'll race.' he said. and they began to walk towards their home, Mathilde's brown hair, now cut shorter, still flew messily in the wind as she giggled at Paddy, who was barking wildly at some alley cats.

Severus began to let his midn wander, he truly had changed and he knew that it could only be for the better.

_Help is always given, to those, who ask for it_

That bloody old coot was right all along.


	14. Epilogue

**Authors Note: **

**I quoted from two sites, and I used as well as my own information I have done with Amnesty Int. Since my grade eleven year (I'm now in my second year at University) on Omar Khadr. Seriously I hope you all can take this single message away with you from this story, whether I have offended you or not:**

**Omar was only 15 when he was arrested and deported. He has been tortured ever since and has not been allowed to see his family or being provided proper legal aide.**

**Is Severus Snape not as much of a victim as a terrorist to the magical world? Like Omar he has two faces painted, one of good and another of evil. Ever since he was that young kid who knew more dark spells then everyone else. And what gives us the right to judge a person based on what we hear? Does not everyone deserve the right to be treated equally in the eyes of the law and media?**

**One last note, this story to me reflect what J.K was trying to put out there, that in all this drama in the world one thing always stands out and is the same no matter what colour your skin is or your religious belief, and that's love. Somewhere along the line we all do and act the way we are and make our choices based on love.**

**I hope this story reflects that change is what matters, not who we are and what we become but that we have made the change and that loves stands out above all else.**

**Thanks!**

**Here are the two articsle for the Omar Quote and the Bush Quote, I cant put in the full link it wont come up :S**

**"The Case of Omar Ahmed Khadr, Canada" found at humanrightsfirst . org **

**Gill. K. "Bush Acceptance Speech" found at uspolitics . about . com**

**Now for the Epilogue!**

* * *

**Epilogue**

**September 1, 2017**

Harry Potter felt his youngest son squeeze his hand, he glanced down to see a matching pair of bright green eyes peer frightfully up at him. He smiled reassuringly.

'Don't worry Albus. Everything will work out.' he said.

His brother had been teasing him constantly until now about being placed in Slytherin. It would be James's third year and Albus's first.

'There's Rose!' Lily, their youngest, squealed and rushed to hug her cousin. Rose Weasley stood as tall as the boys at age eleven. She had brown hair that was braided down her back and blue eyes. She was already wearing her Hogwarts robes.

Harry watched as Albus ruffled his untidy black hair looking nervous still. James ran off immediately to his friends while Ginny and Ron placed the children's trunks on board; Hugo, their youngest, and Lily complained about not being allowed to go yet to school.

'Two more years! It's not fair!' Lily whined. Ginny hushed her daughter as suddenly a voice cried out.

'Someone catch my cat!' a girl yelled as a black and white stripped cat zoomed across the cement floor and many students and parents tried to catch it with their arms. Finally a young blonde boy scooped the kitty up and hurried to where the girl stood.

The girl had dark hair that was in pigtails. Her bangs nearly covered her amber eyes and her nose was rather large.

'Thanks Scorpius!' she said happily taking the kitten and placing it back firmly into its basket. It was then the blonde boy's parents waltzed over and noticed the Weasley's and the Potter's.

'Harry.' Draco said nodding.

'Draco. Is this your son?' Harry asked. Draco nodded towards Scorpius who held out his hand. Both Harry and Albus shook it.

'I'm Scorpius and this is my friend Angela!' Scorpius said happily motioning for the dark haired girl to shake their hands as well.

'I'm Albus and this is my cousin Rose!' Albus said enthusiastically. Then a voice carried over towards them through the fog.

'Ang where are you?'

'Over here mother!' she hollered. Suddenly a beautiful woman stepped over to them. Her dark hair fell to her chin and her bright amber brown eyes glittered in the light.

'Hello! Why what a surprise!' the woman cried out, 'Sev where are you?' she yelled behind her and an older man came forward now too, bearing the girl named Angela's trunk.

'Severus Snape!' Harry said brightly. Severus indeed looked unchanged, though his face was lined more with age and his hair white and grey here and there. He wore a causal muggle suit as Mathilde wore jeans and a sweater.

'We just came over from America!' Angela said and both Albus's and Rose's eyes widened.

'That's so cool, you have to sit with us!' Rose exclaimed.

'Alright!' Angela said excitedly and the children began to talk amongst themselves as Severus lifted her trunk onto the train.

'Well we have to be leaving, Sev, Mathilde, come over tomorrow for tea.' Draco said waving goodbye and both parents gave their son and Angela hugs each. Then they apparated away.

'So how many kids do you have?' Harry asked him.

'Just the one.' he said.

'And she is going to Hogwarts? Why not a school in America?' Hermione asked.

Severus shrugged, 'Apparently the Snape name has been down for ages now. So we decided when she got the letter to let her choose. She thought this place looked more creepy. She's a fan of horror movies.'

The adults laughed and Severus asked what they each were doing now with their lives.

'Hermione works in Magical law and Ron and I are aurors.' Harry said, 'and Ginny is just retiring next year out of quidditch professionally.'

'Impressive.' Severus said.

'And you two?' Ginny asked.

'Mathilde works as a counsellor for youth who are affected by eating disorders and works particularly teenage models. I work at a university in potions.' Severus said.

'That's awesome!' Harry said. It was then his son tugged on his robes. Harry bent down and his son whispered into his ear, 'I don't want to be in Slytherin!'

Harry smiled and turned to Severus, 'Albus, why don't you tell Mr. Snape here your full name.'

The boy was clearly confused but said it anyways, 'Albus Severus Potter.'

Severus was shocked. The boy was named after him?

'I named you after Severus here, because he is one of the bravest men I have ever met, and yes he was a Slytherin.'

'And quite proud of it.' Severus added smiling. The boy seemed at ease then. Suddenly the whistle blew and parents who were still there screamed for the children to hurry.

'Go!' Ginny yelped and the three kids clambered onto the train waving their goodbyes to their parents.

It wouldn't be until a week later that Harry received his son's first letter home.

_Dear Dad and Mum and Lily,_

_Hogwarts is AWESOME! I got sorted into Slytherin but that's alright because Angela and Scorpius did too! And Rose is in Gryffindor which didn't shock everyone as well as we did. It was quite funny to see Uncle Neville's face!_

_Classes are really fun, so far Scorpius is the best at history, the kid read more then Rose! Angela is really good transfiguration and Rose is good at almost everything. And I got the best mark on our first potion test!_

_It's weird thought, people in our house love the act that I'm with them, but Scorp and Angie get odd looks and sometimes they get trip jinxed. Especially Scorpius. It makes me so mad especially when these two mean boy from Gryffindor do it. But Rose fixed them right up. Don't tell her parents thought I shouldn't have said it!_

_Hagrid's really nice though Scorpius nearly broke his teeth on a rock cake. I knew better._

_Angela is so far one of the funniest in our group, she makes a joke so often I fell like my face is permanently smirking and laughing!_

_Anyways our first week was fun, James doesn't tease me very much anymore but after getting sorted I did tell him a big "You were right! But I like it!" and he seemed lost for words. HA, HA!_

_Anyways I have to run to astronomy then we get to start learning how to fly on the weekend! Wish me luck and tell Lily I really miss playing dollies with her!_

_Love always,_

_Albus._

Harry smiled, he knew things would work out all right. They always do.


End file.
